


The Longest Day

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold. She was so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Day

_“This is the longest day of my life_  
I’m buried underneath a landslide  
I’m searching for the light, the sunshine  
Going nowhere, I’m going nowhere”  
~ The Longest Day by Full Blown Rose 

Cold. 

She was so cold.

She wrapped her arms around herself and began to pace the hall in front of the morgue, going far enough that she could stretch her legs while still being able to see what was going on inside with a turn of her head.

Cold.

She shivered involuntarily, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

Cold.

She still couldn’t believe this was happening, that things had come to this. It had taken her twelve rewinds to bring their latest victim back and now…someone else had taken his place, someone she loved.

Cold.

Was it so wrong that she’d wanted to try again? Was it so wrong that she’d wanted the day to rewind so badly that she’d done something about it and had taken a chance?

Cold.

The cooling corpse of the original victim suggested it was bad. He was yet to speak and to ask her again for help. She was beginning to think he wasn’t going to.

Cold.

She was certain that for the rest of time, she’d smell the scent of death on herself. It was as Jack had said it would be.

Cold.

It was her undoing.


End file.
